Heal,Live and Love
by AnjelieBerry
Summary: Time heals all wounds...is that true? Mikan,at the tender age of twenty five had a short and disastrous marriage with Hyuuga Natsume- the last thing in the world she had not wanted to happen had happened- her own husband want to get rid of her! Natsume X Mikan X Ruka
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

The drive to the beach house took an hour of actual

time and twenty years of memories. There was so much for Mikan to think about, so much to recall. Natsume,young and handsome, saying, _Surely you've been sent from the heavens to_

 _teach us mortals what beauty is. You're beyond flattery. Nothing i could say would do you justice..._ The wonderful cruises on their yacht and idyllic vacations on Jeju Island...The days of lovely surprise gifts and perfect dates. And then the miscarriage, and the string of mistresses, and the affair with Hotaru Imai. And the beatings and public humiliations. _You have nothing to live for_ , he had said. _Why don't you kill yourself_? And, finally, the threat to destroy was what, in the end, Mikan was unable to bear.

When Mikan arrived at the beach house, it was deserted. The sky was cloudy, and there was a chill wind blowing from the sea. An Omen, she thought. She walked into the comforting, friendly house and looked around for the last time. Then she began to overturn furniture and smash lamps. She ripped off her dress and let it fall off to the floor. Next she took off her wedding ring and smashed it against the table. She picked up her husband's swim trunks that she had taken from the house and carried them out to the beach. She wet them in the water and returned to the house. Finally, there was only one thing left to do. It's time, she thought. She took a deep breath and slowly picked up the butcher knife and unwrapped it, careful not to disturb the tissue paper that covered the handle. Mikan held it in her hand, staring at it. This was the crucial part. she had to stab herself hard enough to make it look like murder, and at the same time have enough strength to carry out the rest of her plan.

She closed her eyes and plunged the knife deep into her side.

The pain was excruciating. Blood began to pour out in an exponential held the wet bathing wet suit to her side, and when they were covered with blood she walked over to a closet and shoved them in the back. she was beginning to feel dizzy. She looked around to make sure she had not missed anything, then she stumbled towards the door that led to the beach, her blood coalesced into the sand a bright crimson. Her eyes were heavy ad she staggered towards the big blue ocean that seems to beckoned her to come forward into their embraces. She stood at the wet sand and let the ocean come to let the ocean embrace her as she suddenly felt light and peaceful. Then suddenly Mikan felt someone jostle her from the peaceful slumber.

"MIKAN!Stay with me!"

Author:To be continued :)Hope you like it. Rate and review.

I'd love to hear what you think. Thanks v


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Chapter 2

"Mikan,Stay with me!"

This familiar warmth voice belongs to Ruka…How she wishes it was Natsume… she weren't sure how long she would be able to endure it. She was almost numb from the pain, from the harshness of this life.

She felt someone placed her arms around his neck, and then pulled her up against him. His one arm was spanning her waist; his other was pressed against her bleeding wound. Mikan hadn't realized how cold she was until the heat from his body began to warm her.

"I swear I'm going to kill him!" he muttered in a low, furious whisper.

"Please let me go…,"She mustered up all her energy and muttered against the side of his neck. And then, after that, everything faded into darkness…

Ruka POV

The little, fragile girl lying quietly in the narrow bed. A ragged sigh burned his chest and he scrubbed a hand down his face…Cursing his own inabilities to protect Mikan and his eternal remorse of not stopping Mikan from marrying that trash. It has already been three days since Mikan admission into the hospital.

Leaning forward with his elbows on his thighs, Ruka clasping his hands with Mikan's tiny hand and closed his eyes to make his prayers for the hundredth time. _He just couldn't lose her._

He barely had time to finish his prayer before he heard a hoarse voice called out his name.

Mikan POV

Mikan was awakened to the sound of sobs coming from someone beside her, clutching her hand tightly against a person face. She was unsurprised to find herself still alive. It had happened before…It didn't matter-nothing mattered anymore. When her vision cleared, she realized it was Ruka .

"Ruka?" her voiced croaked.

Ruka picked up his head and alertly stood up, still firmly clutching her hand. Glittering trails of tears covered his complexion yet he still doesn't seem too bothered to wipe them away.

"Mikan,how are you feeling?"

Mikan gave a weak smile and nodded. Ruka can tell that Mikan was in pain by the way Mikan winced at any slight movement of her body.

"I'm going to get the doctor," with that Ruka rushed out in search of the doctor-in charge.

What did the excruciating pain from her stabbing wound and the rest of her body matter, compared with the ache in her heart? Why couldn't she have been killed along with her beloved parents that last terrible day of their holiday in Shetland Island? Ruka and Hotaru were the only one whom she could rely on…Her eyes widened in alarmed as the remembrance hit her with haunting clarity. How long had she lain here? Mikan had no idea, and didn't care very much either. All she knew was that her plan had failed…

Her thoughts were interrupted upon the entrance of the doctor and nurse but Ruka was nowhere to be seen. By then, Mikan realized during her train of thoughts she had unconsciously sit up and reopened her stitched wounds. Now she was gritting her teeth against the excruciating pain in her abdomen, her hands gripping the side of the bed in an effort not to cry out.

The doctor took one look at her and straight away ordered the nurse at his side to prepare an injection.

"I'll get you something for the pain, "the doctor by her side told her gently as he instructed the nurse to sterilized sedation syringe first. Mikan watched the nurse administered the sedative into her arm. The sedation slowly took its effect.

"You will be fine." His face showing a hint of a smile as he looked down at the pale girl in the bed, his voice booming in her ears.

The doctor must be one of his many men…Maybe she was hallucinating. Mikan started to panic and start the same time her abdomen felt as if was about to detach her whole body into two. Then mercifully the nurse injected another syringe of liquid into her, she felt the pain begin to leave her and at the same times, her eyelids beginning to droop as she loses all her energy to scream for help. The next thing the doctor said had her tears well up in her eyes "Transfer her to the side ward, the Hyuuga is here with his men." The medication had had its effect. Drowsily ,She thought, she would end up dying in the hand of her husband and Sumire despite all her effort to escape, she knew, she struggles to opened her eyes as the duo disappear from her vision. Then she drifted into unconsciousness..

Hope you like it! Please take a moment to leave a comment. I would like to know what you think.

Thank you. Cheers.

J have a good day! God bless.


End file.
